


钓鱼

by satokazu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokazu/pseuds/satokazu
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 2





	钓鱼

四月的海面平静而祥和，阳光洒在海面上，远远看去，像是人鱼的鳞片闪闪发光。在距离海岸线不远处，有一艘挂着飘扬旗子的船慢慢行驶着。  
“呜哇——好舒服！呐和也，你真的愿意继续陪我出海吗？本来你可以在家打游戏的。”大野智穿着人字拖和牛仔裤站在船头大大伸了个懒腰，鼻梁上还架着一副墨镜。  
身后带着同款太阳镜的人听到扬了扬眉：“嘛，要不是为了庆祝你拿到船舶驾驶证，顺便出来见见太阳免的在家待到发霉，我才不愿意来呢。”  
二宫和也身为omega虽然不是身娇体弱，但唯独对船苦手，一坐船就头昏脑胀，想吐又吐不出来。今天能跟着大野智来钓鱼，完全是为了让大野智开心。他一手压低太阳帽，一手从裤兜里掏了什么东西出来：“接着！给我好好涂上！”  
大野智赶忙上前两步接住了那管状的东西，低头一看，笑得见牙不见眼：“啊和也真贴心，你怎么知道我没涂防晒霜？”  
“你还敢说啊？黑成什么样了还不涂？再黑就不要你了！”二宫翻了个白眼，找了个阴影处靠船蹲下，“话说，我不会钓鱼啊。”  
“你不会我教你啊，大野老师包教包会。”大野智忙不迭地往他跟前凑，就差没把鱼竿戳他脸上了。  
“那大野老师请多指教了。”  
大野智贴心地给两人找了个有阴影的宽敞地方，怕二宫累着还给他搬了小板凳。  
“等鱼上钩的时候左手要握这里，感觉线突然被往下拉要赶快转这里，然后右手要......”大野智秉持着做老师的任务，自然地从后面贴上二宫，有着修长手指的手覆上二宫的手，他身上淡淡的海洋味信息素和大海混在一起，将二宫紧紧包围。  
怎么感觉...有点糟糕？身体好像突然没了力气，隐隐有点发热，二宫甩甩脑袋定了定神。  
“像这样握住慢慢等着...啊有鱼咬钩了！就是现在！快拉线快拉线！”看二宫好像还没反应过来，大野智一把握住二宫的右手转着转轴，左手臂一用力整个把他圈起来稳住钓竿，二宫来不及使力，后背紧紧贴上结实的胸膛。  
“真是的，你不要比我先钓到啊。”大野智噘着嘴看他，“我还怎么当老师啊。”  
“鱼要咬钩的我有什么办法？我运气太好了。”二宫稍稍挣脱了他的怀抱，但是熟悉又难耐的感觉一阵阵袭来。  
“那我们再一起钓一条吧。”大野智又握住了他的手。  
“唔...好吧。”  
糟糕，腿也开始发软了。难道真的是...  
被爱人的味道完全包围，安心之外是更深层次的渴望，二宫有些控制不住自己的信息素了。  
大野智闻到些许甜甜的空气，低下头嗅了嗅他发红的耳根，意外地发现他的肩膀在微微颤抖：“和也，你...”  
“唔...”二宫明白他是真的马上要发情了，可这是在海上，他还从来没有在这种未知的地方突然发情过。  
“和也是不是发情了？！怎么突然在这种地方？你忍一忍，我们现在就回去。”大野智紧张地抓住他的肩膀，随后赶紧搂住他的腰防止他往下滑。  
“不...太远了，而且...好不容易才能来一次...我不想让你就这样回去...”潮红蔓延到了整个脸颊，二宫不得不紧紧抱住大野，沾染上alpha的信息素才稍稍缓解热意。  
“不行！我们必须马上回去！在海上不知道可能会发......”  
“求你了。”  
“...”大野智看着二宫可怜兮兮地抓着自己的手，那可爱的脸蛋和湿漉漉的眼神让他动摇了。  
“好，我先给你做简单的处理，再有不舒服我们就立刻回去。”  
“嗯...”二宫浑身没力气，抓着大野智凉凉的手往自己身上贴：“satoshi...摸摸我吧...”  
大野智倒吸一口气，二宫甜甜的草莓味信息素接连不断涌出，钻进他的鼻腔，在有点强烈的海风中也十分浓郁。  
大野把手放在二宫敏感的腰侧轻轻揉捏着，偏头咬住了他红的要滴血的耳尖：“怎么会突然发情了呢？离发情期不是还有一个星期吗？”  
“唔...我吃了晕船药...可能让发情期提前了...”二宫忍不住在大野智颈窝里蹭，想闻到熟悉的味道缓解燥热。  
“都是我的错，以后不能让你来钓鱼了。”大野智一边心疼着，一边又受不了他火热的身子一直磨蹭着自己，转手抬过他的下巴吻上那有些颤抖的红唇。  
“唔...嗯...”二宫藏在深处的小舌头主动伸出来舔他丰满的下唇，刚舔两下就被大野智捉住狠狠吮吸起来，顺着半张的嘴唇顶回二宫的口腔，灵活的舌头扫过他每一个角落，抵住上颚来回摩擦，兜不住的津液顺着嘴角滑落，顺着脖颈滑进领子里。  
二宫被亲的晕晕乎乎，小手攥紧了大野智胸前的t恤，要不是大野圈着他的腰，他早就软倒在地上了。  
清新的海洋味道越来越重，大野智觉得自己的脑子也有些不清醒了。  
“怎么样，和也，还忍得住吗？”大野智的声音有些低哑，吐出的热气洒在他汗水蒸腾的皮肤上，二宫忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“我，我...想要satoshi...”  
大野智没半刻犹豫，一把把二宫推到船舱壁上，扣住他的后脑勺又是一个深吻。手上用力隔着衣服捏揉他挺立起的乳尖，惹的二宫漏出几声甜蜜的呻吟。  
“这可是你说的，宝贝。”  
二宫脸上烧的厉害，感觉身下涌出了一大股液体，慢慢洇湿了内裤。  
“呜...”大野温暖的手从衣服下摆钻进来，带着薄茧触摸到细嫩皮肤的一瞬间，二宫猛的向前抖了一下，嘴里泄出了难耐的呻吟。  
大野帮他把T恤卷上去，直到露出因发情而微微鼓起的胸部，嫣红的两点已经硬了起来，颤巍巍地挺立在顶端任人采撷。  
“唔...好热...帮我脱掉...”二宫挣扎着想把缠在身上碍事的T恤甩掉。  
“乖，先别脱，这里风大，怕你生病了。”大野智伸手触上那两颗熟透的果实，用食指和中指夹住摩擦，拇指扫过顶端的小肉粒刮搔，胸部被玩弄的快感引来二宫哭喊般的呻吟。  
“哈...啊...”  
大野张口含住了左边一只，舌尖来回刮着敏感的乳尖，牙齿轻轻叼住往外拉扯，又像要吃他的奶一样嘬着奶头大力吸吮。  
“啊...轻一点吸...”二宫被吸吮的感觉逼得难以自持，捧着大野的头想让他离开，十指却又深深插进他略长的黑发里。  
情欲煎熬中他向后仰去，将那一段白嫩可口的脖颈暴露给胸前的人。  
只听“咚”的一声，二宫的脑袋结结实实撞上了船舱壁。他疼得泪花都泛了出来，眼里包了一层眼泪，眼圈都泛着红。大野吓了一跳，赶紧把人捞进怀里，手掌轻轻揉着磕到的地方：“疼不疼？我给你揉揉。”  
带着热度的手掌很好地缓解了疼痛，他伸手去牵大野还放在他后脑的手，红着脸带着他的手向自己下面摸去：“o酱，不疼了，摸、摸摸下面可以吗？”  
低头看向二宫两腿间撑起的一块，大野单腿跪下来，把他的小短裤连同内裤一起褪到膝盖。  
作为omega来说尺寸并不小的物什已经胀得很兴奋，内裤扒下来的时候甚至是直接弹出来的，前端正吐出一点粘稠的液体。  
硬热被撸动了两下后直接纳入温暖的口腔。  
灵活的舌尖熟练地舔开顶端，刮搔着敏感的冠状沟。二宫顿时浑身软成了水，骨头都酥麻了，两腿止不住地打颤。大野手上揉捏着又软又白的大腿，嘴里不停歇地给他服务。  
大野智的嘴并不大，要完全含住二宫还有些困难，他吐出顶端，一路往上舔，故意弄出色情的水声，直到囊袋，用力吮吸了几下，就听到上方二宫甜腻又急促的喘息。  
又原路一路舔回顶端，深深地含进喉咙。又湿又热的喉咙挤压着他，被包裹的快感直冲脑门，二宫忍不住轻轻抽动着腰，又因为怕伤到大野，隐忍地把手抵在他的肩膀上。  
“可以哦，如果和也想要在我嘴里动的话。”大野含着他有些模糊地说，眼底的温柔都快要溢出来。  
“不...”二宫快要哭了，“后面...也想要...”  
“再忍一下，前面先射一次比较好。”  
大野把他的下身吞得更深，抵在喉咙处为他做了几次深喉，舌面舔舐着敏感的柱身。第三次刚进去的时候，二宫的小腹就抽搐了起来，腿根也直发颤：“要、要去了...啊啊！”  
抵在大野肩膀的手变得无力，臀部被有力的手固定，带有omega香甜信息素的白浊统统喷在了身前人嘴里，与此同时，他的下身涌出一大股爱液滴滴答答从大腿内侧流出来。  
“呜...你别咽...脏...”即使大野不是第一次这样做，二宫还是害羞得不行。还想伸手推他肩膀，却被一把攥住了手腕，放在唇边亲了一口：“没关系，我喜欢和也的味道。”  
直起身一个用力把二宫打横抱起，大野低下头又和他交换了一个略带腥膻味的吻，走到船舱里把他放在小床上，自己欺身压了上去。  
大野低头仔细欣赏着身下深陷情欲的人，高潮过后酡红的脸蛋微微侧着，凌乱的黑发散在床单上，含着春水的眼睛害羞得不敢注视他，被吻得有些红肿的猫唇无意识嘟着，鼻间偶尔漏出几下急促的喘息。  
他忽然间就起了点逗弄的心思：“和也原来喜欢在船上和我做啊，早知道我就带你多来几次了。”  
“嗯...别说了...快一点...”被调笑得脸颊通红，二宫还是抬起腿夹着大野的腰身磨蹭，无声地催促他快点进入主题。大野会意，拽掉二宫缠在小腿上的内裤，又捉住他纤细的脚踝细细吻了一圈，才握住轻轻打开两腿。  
“唔...流了好多水啊，连润滑都不需要了吧？”大野调笑着抹了一把腿根，沾了一手的黏膩，换来二宫不轻不重的一脚。  
修长的手指顺着臀缝按摩着鼓胀的会阴周围，敏感的软肉受了刺激，春潮从深处最热的地方不断涌上来，随着蠕动的穴口推挤出来，汇聚起来滴在了大野试探的手掌上。  
那只手打着转来到了穴口的软肉，先是伸出两指按了一圈，便借着充沛的爱液慢慢滑入了幽深的穴里。  
仅两根手指就让二宫软成了一摊水，他条件反射缩起了双腿，把大野的手紧紧夹在了两腿间，温暖的掌心紧贴囊袋，熟悉的快感引得他大口喘息。大野勾起手指，用有些粗糙的指节刮搔内壁，又旋转着指尖朝那些他知道的敏感点一一按去。湿软的内壁紧紧吸附着他的手指，让他不自觉回忆起插入时紧致的快感。  
下身被两根手指不断抽插着，滑液分泌得更多，顺着大野的手指流到掌心，多余的液体顺着臀缝流到了身下床单。二宫稍一动腿，就感觉整个下身像发了水一样，哪里都是滑滑的。  
“啊...satoshi...再快一点...”腿又夹紧了几分，二宫手攀上了大野智的脖子抚摸着他性感的喉结。  
大野智早就被二宫腻人的嗓音叫得下身胀痛不已，裤子撑起了高高的帐篷。看着身下人迷蒙的双眼，他心急得又塞了一根手指进去。  
“乖，腿再打开一点给我看看。”  
二宫乖乖地张开了腿，好让大野挤进他腿中间。  
“呼...”二宫白嫩的腿毫无顾忌张开的画面还是让大野智受到不小的冲击，他喘着粗气抽插了最后两下，确保扩张完成后就立刻抽出了手指。  
抽出时甚至还带出了银丝，他毫不在意会弄脏了裤子，三两下拉了裤链脱了裤子。  
硬邦邦的一根抵上来的时候二宫都快要失去理智了，扭着腰用下身湿热的小洞去含挺立的前端。  
“快进来...我要...”二宫哼哼唧唧地呻吟，手胡乱抚摸着大野精瘦的腹部。  
刚推进一个头，里面的肉就迫不及待地吸附上来，吸着不放。大野挺着腰慢慢插了进去，还没推到底就感觉碰到了一个小小的入口。  
“唔...刚才前面高潮的时候那里就已经打开了啊，真是等不及了呢。”  
生殖腔的入口处又小又紧，可是一旦被打开，里面就是难以想象的舒服。  
大野智深吸一口气定了定神，抚摸着二宫的脊背：“放松，不然我进不去里面。”  
二宫被刺激得拱起身子，努力放松着下身。大野得到了空间就一下全部插了进去，顶端正好抵在腔室最里面。这里又湿又软，软肉从四周涌上来裹住那根粗大，窄小的空间被撑出肉棒的形状。  
“呼...真紧呢...”大野重重喘了几口气，扶着二宫的大腿小幅度地晃着胯。  
被硬热的肉棒贯穿，二宫下身又胀又热，双腿缠上了大野的腰：“阿智...好胀..你快动动...”  
大野低头亲了亲他下巴上那颗小痣，扯过枕头垫在他腰下面：“别急，会让你舒服的。”  
生殖腔已经完全打开，大野快速摆动起腰身，整根从生殖腔拔出又整根捅进去，圆润的龟头在甬道里来回摩擦，带出丰沛的体液，从两人相连的地方滴落到大腿上。  
二宫受不住他快速的顶弄，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，腰狠狠拱起离开了床面。大野智一边保持着抽插频率，一边扶起他的背把人带起来，凑到他胸前含住了奶尖。  
大野对着他的奶就是一顿猛吸，奶头都被吸肿了，红彤彤的，看着挺可怜。二宫前面被大野吸着胸，下面又被他一下一下狠操着生殖腔，不一会儿就舒服得射了出来，黏黏的液体从交合处流出，滴落在床单上。  
但大野智还没射，龟头卡在生殖腔入口处，为了减小对二宫的刺激只是浅浅地抽插着。  
大野松开了嘴，又怜爱地亲了亲红肿的奶尖，托起他的屁股把人从床上抱起来，下半身仍然埋在高热的甬道里：“抱紧点。”  
“啊！你、你干什么？”二宫吓了一跳，四肢并用地缠在大野身上。  
“我们来钓鱼吧！”  
“啊？！”  
二宫被迫趴在船舷边的甲板上，手里被塞了一根钓竿，屁股高高翘起。大野智站在他身后，扶着他的屁股从后面又插了进去。  
“啊！...”二宫腿一软，钓竿差点脱手掉下去。  
“啪”的一声，清脆的巴掌落在他的臀瓣上：“握紧一点，不能松手哦。”  
“慢、慢一点...”二宫承受着身后的撞击，硬得翘起的前端贴上冰冷的船舷，激得他打了个哆嗦。大野注意到这一点，腾出一只手安慰他前面：“和也，要按照我教你的步骤钓哦。”  
“嗯...嗯”二宫抖着手重新抓住了钓竿，挂好假饵，按照大野教他的方法打好结，向海面扔去。  
“错了。我刚才怎么说的？等待的时候要把钓竿夹在胳膊下，防止鱼突然咬钩把线扯断。该怎么惩罚和也呢？”大野智看似苦恼地皱起眉头，把二宫的左膝抬起来让他踩在船壁的凸起上。小穴一下子张得更开，二宫下身抽搐着不断绞紧肉棒，更多的蜜液流出来，顺着大腿根往下流。大野故意凑到他耳边低声说：“这样的惩罚怎么样？”  
二宫闻言呜咽了一声，身子不受控制地向前软倒。大野眼疾手快地揽住了他的腰，同时帮他抓稳了钓竿，夹到他腋下。  
等待鱼咬钩的间隙，大野倒是挺老实，轻轻抽动着下身，只给予内壁简单的刺激。二宫被情欲吊着，扭着屁股把那根吞得更深。大野的手从他腋下穿过来到胸前，抓住两团柔软的奶揉捏，指尖不停刺激红肿的奶头。  
“呜...嗯...”二宫嘴里发出舒服的哼声，胸脯挺起来，柔软的腰身舒展成一个弧度，扭着头向大野智索吻。  
“不可以不专心哦，和也应该看着线才对。”大野只是蜻蜓点水般地吻了下他的唇，就又把他的脸转了回去。  
正在这时，有鱼上钩了。钓线被拽得绷紧左右摇摆，二宫没注意，被带得往前倾。大野智赶紧一把把人抱在怀里，抓住钓竿开始收线，常年钓鱼练出的手臂肌肉看得二宫心痒难耐。  
忙于收线的大野智只是简单地埋在二宫体内，胀胀的感觉让二宫很是不满。他贴着身后人的身体磨蹭了两下，双手撑在船舷上，撅起屁股自己前后动了起来，嘴里不断吐出诱人的呻吟。  
大野智被冷不防一夹，低头看见身下二宫正自己寻找快感，雪白的屁股夹着他在他小腹上一动一动，湿滑的会阴紧贴着他的囊袋，一股热血顿时直冲脑门。  
“该死！”他随手把刚钓起的鱼和鱼竿一起扔进了塑料桶，托起二宫的屁股就是一个深入。  
“啊！”二宫被他撞得向前倒去，又被揽着腰好好地抱进怀里。细密的吻落在通红的耳根，大野把二宫的耳廓舔得湿漉漉的，故意用低沉的声音在他耳边说：“和也这样真的让我好有感觉。”  
说完他握住二宫柔软的腰猛的加快了进出的速度，用像烙铁一样的肉棒狠狠贯穿他，又快又狠的抽插很快拍打出了细腻的泡沫。二宫被这一阵猛烈的攻击撞得说不出话，全身颤抖得厉害，下身哆哆嗦嗦咬紧了大野智，两人相连的地方不断传出色情的摩擦水声。大野兴奋地托着二宫柔软的臀瓣速度不减，低下头去寻找他散发着迷人味道的后颈。他用牙齿轻轻叼着那一小块皮肤舔舐，二宫一下子像被狮子咬住了要害的猎物一动不敢动，声音都染上了哭腔：“轻，轻点...”可大野智完全不理会他的抗议，尖利的犬牙毫不留情地刺破了他的腺体，带有alpha气味的体液迅速融入他的血液。二宫剧烈喘息着，气味融合的过程让他无比敏感，后穴里横冲直撞的大家伙次次直逼他生殖腔深处，终于在又一次顶端狠狠撞上敏感点时把他送上了高潮。  
挺立已久的前端喷出的白浊全部洒在了船舱上，后穴一下子缩紧，不受控制地抽搐，把大野夹得直抽气，一大股液体从两人的交合处流出。  
“嘶...真紧...”大野智保持着深入的姿势抱着二宫转了个身，面对面抬起他一条腿勾在自己腰上开始做最后的冲刺。二宫腿根间布满了乱七八糟的液体，高潮后敏感的身体还要承受身前人激烈的撞击，明明应该疲惫不堪的身体却无比兴奋，他主动把腿敞得更开方便大野的动作，手臂缠上他出了汗的脖颈，喉间溢出难以自持的甜蜜嘤咛。  
大野感觉自己快要溺死在二宫湿滑又紧致的下身，最后几次深重的顶弄后，他重重冲进二宫的生殖腔，顶端的结缓缓张开，浓郁的精液全部射进了腔室，逼着二宫尖叫着咬上他的肩膀。  
气喘吁吁的两人抱在一起享受着高潮的余韵，大野智轻吻着二宫酡红的脸颊和湿透的前发，抚摸他光洁的后背。他刚想从二宫身体里退出，却被二宫的腿紧紧勾住了腰。他诧异地挑眉看了二宫一眼，却被他眼里未消退的赤裸的情欲勾住了心神。  
“不够，还想再来一次。”那眼神明明就是在这样说。饶是大野智心疼他的身体也受不住这样的诱惑。  
他修长的手指绕到身后握住了缠在自己腰上的小腿，暧昧地揉弄一番后轻轻帮他放下，嘴角挑起笑意：“好啊，如果和也在回家前都没有把我的东西流出来，我再回家好好疼你好不好？”  
二宫呜咽了一声，涨红了脸颊捶了他一下。大野明白他这是害羞地默许了，才缓缓从他身体里退出，看着还未合拢的穴口里乳白的精液若隐若现，他拍了一下二宫的屁股：“要夹紧哦，流出来的话会有惩罚。”这下二宫连耳根都红了，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛看他。大野笑着帮他整理好乱七八糟的头发，打横抱起他回到船舱里的小床上。  
大野智安顿好他后就去了驾驶室准备返航，留下二宫一人在小床上躺着。二宫悄悄缩了下穴口，努力不让精液流出，可是刚才好像射了太多进来，小腹里有种涨涨的感觉，稍一翻身就好像快要出来了。糟糕，这样下去绝对不行，他慢慢起身去够自己的包，翻出来一个小型跳蛋，挣扎一番后还是忍着羞耻用手指推了进去。这样一来应该就不会流出来了，二宫这样想着又躺回到原来的位置，一边沉浸在羞耻感中，一边迷迷糊糊想着大野发现这个小玩具后的反应，慢慢陷入了沉睡。


End file.
